Rufus
Rufus was a slave on board the Slaver Ship _____, and one of the main mutineers. Prior to that, he had an unfulfilling job in a factory Background Personality (prior to torture) Rufus was a calm, and surprisingly compassionate man, but if he knows how to get something he wants, he'll get it one way or another. Overly trusting (which got him into the slavery mess in the first place), and loves the finer things in life Full Backstory Rufus was an average guy. He was in a factory making and testing various tech for the masses, and humming to himself. Sure, he was content, but it’s not where he wanted to be in his life at this point. He was thinking about that promotion he wanted, maybe even a whole new job, finding the love of his life and growing old together. He sighed as he stuck some pieces together. Maybe a child? Who knows Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. The bell clanged. “Hey dude. Lunch”. It was the new guy. “Oh, huh? Yeah, be there in a minute”. He shook his head and stopped the conveyor belt. unusually, he was behind a little. Lunch came and went. He sat alone, eating a sandwich. “It’s Rufus, right?” New guy again. “Yeah. What’s up?” “Got a proposition” “Oh?”. Hare-brained schemes were rife at this end of the factory. It wasn’t exactly 'illegal', but it was highly frowned upon to talk about any ‘get outs’. The new guy looked around and noticed there were quite a few people nearby. “Yeah, I’ll tell you later” he brought his voice down, while Rufus smiled The bell clanged again and everyone got up from their hard chairs in unison, put their rubbish in the bin, and went back into the dreary room to continue working. By the end of the day, Rufus was back on track. ‘Finally’ he thought to himself, clocking out. As per usual, he went down town. The bar was surprisingly empty that night, but it was a Wednesday. At least he could have some peace and quiet. A few hours passed when out of nowhere, the new guy came over to him “Hey dude!” he grinned “Oh it’s… you. Sorry, I don’t think you’ve introduced…” “Ok, listen. Here’s the proposition” Rufus stopped mid-sentence. “You and I have a few drinks while I wait for my mates to come by, and we can all chat about it then” “I dunno, work pays pretty well…” “Yes, but are you happy?” “I suppose not…” Then let’s drink! Barkeep, some of your finest…. What’re you drinking?” Rufus looked at his murky drink, and back at the man. “Shots!” “What? No, we’ve got work in the mor...ning…” suddenly he had a shot of sambuca in front of him. There was a moment of complete silence. The jukebox switched tracks and the doors swung open. “Heyyy Bernard!” “Peter!” “...fuck it” Rufus drank his shot and turned to see an extremely muscular man and another two either side of him, arms outstretched in a greeting to Bernard, the new guy. “How’s it been?” “Not bad, not bad.” “That’s wonderful! Is this the guy?” he gestured to Rufus. “Yeah” “Hi, I’m Rufus. I guess you’re Bernard?” Rufus held out his hand to shake Bernard’s. He grinned, showing off his pearly teeth. “Indeed I am! Drinks are on me tonight, so please. Treat yourself!” Rufus wasn’t one to turn down an offer from such a rich man. Throughout the night, he got quite tipsy. The plan was still yet to be discussed “So. The plan?” “Ah, yes.” Bernard began. “Firstly…” he pushed another drink to Rufus, who gratefully took it and winced at the flavour “Oh damn what was that?” “A roofie” "A whatnow?!” his eyes widened as he collapsed “Fast acting, huh?” the men all laughed together, and the bartender looked the other way, putting some money away in the till, and the rest in his pocket. “Time to get you on the ship. We need more smart people like you… Not too smart though” They all laughed again They caged him and flew off to a much larger ship on a neighbouring planet, where he awoke to find himself in shackles and surrounded by other people, also shackled….